Angel of wrath
by Amish-adrian
Summary: NOTICE: TO BE CONTINUED BUT AFTER COMPLETION OF SOME OF MY OTHER WORKS, NOT ABANDONED, EXPECT NEW CHAPTER IN OCTOBER, SORRY!
1. The Fall

**THE FALL**

 _What do you think I am?_

Devil, I am not a Bat that follows Samael like he Is salvation. He was nothing but a brother that lot his faith, to me.

Now you might be thinking I am an angel well you will not be completely wrong if you thought that I am after all another creation of Almighty Father but no I am not an Angel as well.

Now you are completely correct I am a Fallen angel but not just any angel I am one who was not recorded in the accounts because I was never supposed to be a fighter.

I was always supposed to be an angel with a single pair of wings. Supposed to help GOD craft some of his most amazing gifts to mankind but there was something inside me that made me an abomination in front of my own brethren. That was envy that made my light which was always white as my Father's wings became tainted with orange, colour of jealousy a colour which I wore with pride in my later years but I am getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story from the time I was born, with whom I was born, why and how I became what I became which is not just a Fallen angel but something more, how I became a monster named Naruto, later I added Uzumaki to it. I'll tell why very soon.

I was born the same day as Gabriel ,yes I am that ancient but that is not what I remember waking up what I remember waking up to were smiles, smiles that were given to me by, Amenadiel, Azrael, Michael and other Seraph they looked so happy back then as I was created for the sole purpose of helping GOD, helping him in creating and maintaining the system that proved to the humans existence of his might and to show them. That there prayers were heard that is why I was born to act as a craftsman ,as a blacksmith, as an artist and I was ready for it but you might be thinking why I mentioned the fact of my birth alongside Gabriel, It is important it is what forges my story ,my life and my fall.

For as long as I can remember I was born for the purpose that I told you already but like GOD's creations human we angels also had time to rest after all even he rested on seventh day and somehow someway Gabriel and I had resting periods similar to each other and since we were born together we both shared a special bond now that you know the basics let's start with the day things went bad, the day we all were assembled by GOD The day biblical faction as you know it now started to form.

The day Samael became Lucifer

In a large white room with only one large chair on which sat a man wearing white robes his face was barely visible as It was hidden behind a large white beard but the thing that was visible on his face was that he had deep blue eyes and his skin was a healthy white, above his head was a pure white halo that stated his position as GOD to his faction, Father to his children and to other factions he was known as Almight for his Incredible strength. In this court with all archangels that Is angels with five or more pair of wings all showing their wings one stood out that was a blond with a single pair of wings the only reason he was present In this court was how his power of [Imagination] helped there Father In showing his might and blessing to humans he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while the shape of his eyes and face was a little feminine. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. His name is Naruto. That was the name Father has given him was reasons unknown. But right know there concerns were focused on the man that stood In front of GOD and was surrounded by everyone else he is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He was known as Samael Morningstar. Because the first thing he ever did was create stars after his birth and about right now he was in a heated battle of words with GOD his problem with humanity laid in front of everyone and his arguments having life of their own and in similarity If not dominance GOD's words were trying hardest to purse his son to not to drag himself into the world he was slowly forming with his words.

"You really think that your creations are so good that they have something that we don't have, let me tell you Father they don't have a drop of this humility that you boast about. They have already started to fail even though they were just created compared to us angels who have been by your side from the beginning and still you place them above us your children, your guards, your lights. Why?" Shouted Samael.

While all the others in the court had different reactions. Some were shocked, some were terrified but some still held their monotone faces including GOD.

"Samael you should know better to judge entire life based on actions of few I agree that some humans have lost the sole factor that they were created upon and succumbed to sins but out there are other that still show that there is hope for humans" replied GOD.

It was clear in his tone that he was starting to lose his patience with Samael.

While everyone even all-knowing GOD thought for Samael to continue his reasoning with words he did something that actually even shocked GOD he used his powers to create a spear made of some silvery metal and charged towards father shouting.

"Then let me correct everything by removing the source!"

Before anyone else could even completely register what was happening an Invisible, strong force pushed everyone away and Samael was thrown back to the place where he stood before his spear flew past everyone and landed in front of Naruto who was standing at the back this was way too above his pay grade but nobody paid the spear any mind their focus was on the scene between Samael and their Father. They saw that GOD who was seated till this moment now stood in his place and had rage in his eyes, the next thing he did and said was what laid the foundation of the wars that shook all factions around the world.

"You have failed me Samael ,you have failed the heaven and you have failed the light inside you, be gone you are never welcome In the heaven ever again next time I will rid this world of your presence but for now I am giving you your final chance"

As soon as these words escaped GOD's mouth Samael's wings started to rot the white feathers started to drop from his wings and all that was left was bone base and muscles. Everyone looked at him as a magic circle appeared underneath him his eyes tearing he looked at GOD and then as he started sinking into the circle he gave a last glance to everyone as he vanished to somewhere no one knew, yet.

After the drama in heaven's court and a lot of drama in the entire heaven we see a woman. This woman has the appearance of an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, and is known as the most beautiful woman In Heaven. She has 12 wings growing from her back. She is Gabriel of the Seraphs tears stains clearly visible on her face even though Samael had tried to attack their Father he was still her beloved brother and she could not help but weep for him and after she talked with her father and her siblings about what happened and the lecture that GOD gave them about their purpose and what not and after she say her father deliver the message of Samael's banishment to entire heaven she was tired and wanted nothing but to confine in her best friend Naruto and that is where she was going as reaches a door which led seemingly nowhere as It was surrounded by trees on three sides it was Naruto's personal dimension he called it the Chamber for no apparent reason but she could not care less about what he named It. It was one of his best works, as she opened the door she saw Naruto sitting In his Chamber bed which was less like a room more like a tent with parts of different things lying around, even many kind of weapons and plans lying almost covering the entire floor of the Chamber and one could see that It had tent like walls and roof and there was another exit exactly opposite to where Gabriel stood it looked like a tent door and this entire thing looked like a tent, well because It was a tent In the dimension that was Naruto's personal testing grounds, his storage unit, his living quarters, his training grounds all In all It was his everything. Gabriel even though having been here almost every day could not get used to this place. But before she could say something she noticed the reason for Naruto not greeting her she saw that Naruto was holding the very spear Samael was going to use to Impale Into Father's heart and she Immediately frowned in seeing that thing again so she made her presence known to the other occupant of the tent.

"Naruto..." Gabriel said. On hearing her voice Naruto jumped, seems like he truly was lost in deep thought. He looked up at her and now had his complete attention on her. Good.

"what is that thing still doing here" she continued.

Naruto looked confused for a moment and then followed her gaze to the spear in his hand and then realised that he had not told anyone about the ability of this spear.

"Well you see Gabriel..." then he told her about what had happened that made him Interested In the spear.

 **Flashback**

Back at the court just after the spear landed In front of Naruto his attention was back on Samael. But his attention was once again taken away from what Father said by Amenadiel GOD's first son. Amenadiel created a spear of light in his hands but unknown to everyone but Naruto the spear that had impaled the ground In front of him started absorbing the light that Amenadiel was creating slowly but surely. This got Naruto's Interest because for a while now he needed something that could serve this very purpose. Why? because when the Longinus spear was used to stab Jesus a while ago it was bathe in so much holy power that It could let the holy light equivalent to the sun through itself and not get even a little warm. Which was a big deal but that was where the problem lies It could surely throw so much energy and Naruto was able to create a way for the spear to hold a large amount of holy energy inside it but there was no way that he could develop the means for the spear to generate that much holy energy so the other way was for it to absorb it at all times and that is what the spear did which Is why Naruto was extremely Intrigued by the ability of Samael's spear to complete such a feat and that was why he had left the court just after Samael was thrown out of the heaven because he needed more data and had to start working on the way to create an array that could amplify the ability of Samael's spear to absorb light and for a way to fuse all these spears together to create the tool which stood the strongest among all the sacred gears GOD has created may ever create or may ever imagine he had to work on the weapon by himself. Because GOD was already busy with the turmoil that Samael created. Naruto had to help GOD with decreasing the load on GOD and he was in such deep thoughts when he was disturbed by Gabriel

\--end flashback--

Gabriel was shocked for two reasons first that Naruto was more concerned with a weapon of destruction then on the emotional or moral turmoil Samael has created and second was because as much as she wanted to ignore the spear she could not help but be impressed with the ability of the spear to absorb light energy but why would Samael create something like that spear with the property to absorb light and she couldn't help but put these thoughts in front of Naruto who replied.

"I am sorry Gabriel but I cannot help this thought of creating something like the spear which I am going to call the holy spear. But on the other hand your question about why this spear has this particular ability I think it was because Samael knew that this spear's direct contact with holy energy could completely absorb the energy and since GOD is made of holy energy himself this weapon would have been fatal for GOD that might be its purpose but I cannot be sure because Samael thoughts and ideals were very good there might have been many other reasons but this one is the one I believe to the most logical one"

As soon as Naruto deduced this Gabriel gained a saddening look and her thought were

 _'so he really wanted to kill father_ ' .

As she thought this her thoughts were stopped from going further by voice of Naruto calling her.

"what can I help you with Gabriel" he said

To which she replied,

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened today but you seem busy..."

Before she could add another word to her sentence Naruto was instantly standing in front of her the spear thrown to his bed and all his attention on her.

"What are you talking about Gabriel I have all the time in this word for you, let me fetch something to eat and drink and then we can talk"

Before Gabriel could say anything Naruto was already outside his living tent and most probably into his storage tent to get snacks so she sat down on his bed and let her thoughts take best of her.

Sometime later Naruto came back to the tent with snacks and they began eating and talking till the sunset happened in his dimension.

 **Longtime** **later**

It has been awhile since Samael fell, after his fall he went to underworld and apparently fell in love with Lilith and also was able to gain very powerful allies those who called themselves Beelzebub, Asmodeus and Levitan. And another development was that he now called himself Lucifer and along with the other three they called themselves The Four kings of hell of the four Satans. But that was not the only development Azazel another Seraph level archangel fell from grace but the thing was his wings only turned black they did not rot like with Lucifer and also unlike him Azazel was not banished he fell, he abandoned fathers teaching and succumbed to the sin of lust, lust for collection he gained a habit that once he started getting interested he could not stop until he had it all that was his lust, along with that with Naruto he was able to complete the spear he longed for along the way he was also able to create two more item one named the **Holy grail** and other known as **Incinerate anthem** and along with the **Holy spear** they were made the **Three holy relics** by GOD which led to Naruto getting a Promotion as now instead of a single pair he had 2 pairs white wings behind his back.

Naruto was casually sitting in his **Chamber** but this time it was not inside a tent, he was sitting on a cliff and now you could see that in actuality his dimension consisted of flying islands and water at the base the islands were connected by giant root like structures and the islands were like clouds for earth and water replaced both the land and the oceans, there were two very small suns floating in the sky and many different kinds of plants were growing on all the islands, the thing was Naruto did not create this dimension he was not strong enough do something like this but through his magic he was able to find this inhabited dimension and was able to seal it off from other worlds only people who know about the code that acted as key could come to his dimension. It was lime a fort that could not be breached.

"Hello Naruto.. long time no see" came a male voice from behind Naruto.

He knew that voice it belonged to the first Angel that ever fell.

"Samael...?! What? How can you come here.?"

Said Naruto

as he instantly made a light spear in his hand this spear was big enough to created a crater 10 m wide.

"oho don't be so hostile you are smart enough to know I can use that spear to clean in between my teeth.. I came here simply to talk and by the way don't ever call me Samael or I'll rip you in 100 pieces."

Lucifer said with a sweet smile to sweet to believe but Naruto knew that he was hilariously weak in front of someone like Samael and after his fall there were specs that said he was twice as powerful than he used to be because now he could freely channel darkness but Naruto did not care he just wanted to why was he here and how?

"how did you come here? And why its not like we were best of friends when you fell Sa...Lucifer"

Finished Naruto while he was still holding his guard.

"ohh I just simply made the seal that guarded this dimension rot. And then I came inside.."

Lucifer said that as if it was the easiest thing in the world but he did not speak his mind and let him continue

"As for why simple I just wanted to meet you, I heard about the Three holy relics and I thought paying you visit would be good since those things are really fascinating a spear with infinite holy magic and infinite possibilities, a holy cross with its own mind that possess all flames of the world apart from demonic and a grail that can create and do anything a wielder desires, amazing indeed"

Lucifer finished and Naruto could see it in his eyes behind all the crazy and heavy real curiosity and just for his own he told Lucifer

"they all possess there own minds."

"what?" Lucifer questioned

As if he did not hear it the first time.

"they all possess there own minds and personality like any other being its just that **Incinerate anthem** is a little rowdy." Finished Naruto.

He did not know why he told this to Lucifer but his scientist could not help but boast about his achievements.

Lucifer was silent for some moments but then he began to laugh like a maniac.

"hahahahahahhahahahahahaha.. amazing, amazing indeed I knew you would be worth it, worth coming near that prison again."

"Prison? You think of Heaven as a Prison, you just named the eternal paradise as a Prison have you lost your sanity" Naruto said

As he was losing his patience. Even though he knew that won't mean much but what Lucifer said before he turned around and left really affected Naruto's thoughts.

"You know what paradise means it means freedom, complete control over yourself and it means being without rules leave Heaven and join me Naruto, live like a king, without any shackles. Think about it or don't it doesn't matter I just wanted to talk"

Lucifer stepped into the circle that formed beneath him

"Don't you want freedom, a world were you can tell Gabriel how you feel without having to be in danger of being disgraced, a world where only you can decide what you want for yourself.. till we see each other once again. Goodbye"

As the circle starts to engulf Lucifer Naruto shouts back.

"we will never see each other again!!!"

Hearing this Lucifer lets out a chuckle and says before completely vanishing

"ohh I think we will Naruto"

This left a confused Naruto behind in thoughts along the lined of

what are you thinking Samael'

 **Answer. War**.

As Lucifer was vanishing he saw two figure leap from a small flashes of light he smirked before they could even make out his figure.

Gabriel and Azrael one blond and another silver head started at the circle, standing alongside Naruto who looked in deep thought before Gabriel could ask what he was thinking or Naruto could register what was happening a light spear 10 times more powerful than the one he created was shoved itself his gut he was wide eyes in shock alongside Gabriel who was about to shout at Azrael for her actions but was disturbed by the mentioned person herself.

"Look at his light.."

Both Gabriel and Naruto looked at Naruto light spear and both were shocked.

His light was orange.

Gabriel asked Naruto out loud

"How could you let Samael taint you like that... I cannot let you live your memories are too precious to be tainted by a image in which you are a fallen angel"

Naruto could not believe his eyes or ears.

"I am this disposable for you?...I.."

his tears were falling freely now.

"I liked you Naruto it pains my heart but we cannot let more fallen roam the world"

After saying this she clicked her fingers together there was a explosion which over shadowed even the two suns present in the world. But before other two could do anything else they were kicked out of the **Chamber** last thing they heard made Azrael sad, shocked, angry and little worried but Gabriel had already started crying because of the hatred in those words and the ever lasting threat that would always make her fearful more so later than now

"will kill you"

Those were the last words angel Naruto ever said.

 **Near a small hut in underworld**

Azazel was suddenly distracted from his drinking by a sudden flash and a tired voice saying

"Azazel.. save me.."

As Azazel's eyes widened he knew this guy. It was Naruto they were very good friends back in Heaven because Naruto was the one that provide him with his resources and also they talked a lot about other things as well. But there was something that shocked Azazel and that were four jet black wings that were on Naruto's back seems like he was not alone anymore.

And in an instant he was kneeling down next to Naruto to try to help him

 **Around the same time in GOD's throne room**

GOD was talking to Amenadiel and Michael when suddenly a worried Azrael and crying Gabriel came into the room.

Azrael shouted

"Father Naruto has fallen from your grace because of his envy"

The other three were shocked as GOD created a small white Crystal ball in his hand to confirm Azrael's statement. He saw that slowly the crystal started turning Scarlet red and cracks appearing on it.

"No, He did not fall due to envy, he fell due to wrath or to be more specific undying hatred" GOD said and looked at Azrael who was now more worried than before.

"But we saw...orange" she stated.

"Whatever it may be he is not Angel of envy... He is the first Angel of wrath"

Later Azrael explained everything to The three and they all came to a conclusion that they were tricked by Lucifer which made Gabriel horrified due to which till the next time Gabriel and Naruto see each other again she will cry everyday for him, both of them would ask for forgiveness that was the promise that they made that day but alas forgiveness in between war is just conspiracy.

 **Authors note: there will be a next chapter but only after 6 may 2018 and if only there are enough reviews if you have problem with my writing style it is due to the fact that I am on mobile and not on laptop next chapter will definitely be from laptop.** **And the fact of this story is that it will focus a lot on precanon events like the great war, devil civil war, youkoi civil war etc. This story will also have villains from fairy tail bleach and Naruto.** **So for now this is all I can remember** **Until next time** **Orangen'blackboi out .**


	2. Somebody Else

**At first I will like to thank everyone who followed and favourited my story and tyrantking to follow my story suddenly I almost gave up on it after my MHA story's review but I understand now that my MHA story has nothing to do with hDxD Story and I might reply to reviews at the end of the story so look for your name.**

 **NOTE= THANK YOU WILDCARDMAKOTO FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKE ABOUT LUCIFER'S NAME BEFORE HE FELL SO THAN YOU MAN SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS FROM NOW ON LUCIFER WILL BE REFERED AS HELEL AND SAMAEL WILL BE WHAT HE IS A DIFFERENT CHARACTER.**

Our blond hero laid in a field with greenery surrounding him with nothing but grass around him. The only other thing that was taller than a foot was a tree with red bark and black leaves.

Weird.

Under the tree's shade laid our hero as he opened his eyes and used his elbows to support him up and he looked around only one thought in his mind.

'Is this my personal paradise?'

Before an answer could come to him his eyes met a peculiar scene. A wolf was looking at him. A black wolf bigger than he has ever witnessed but what really got his attention was that the wolf was looking back at him. Dare he say expecting something, some kind of reaction. He did not know he averted his eyes from the wolf and he observed the same tree that was behind him, also behind the wolf **.**

"Who are you?" He asked looking towards the wolf and surprisingly he got the answer he did not expect.

"Wrong question" and everything went dark.

— **-Line break—-**

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He looked around him to confirm his location and realised that he was not at the place where he woke up last time. Right now, he was in a rundown room with fairly comfortable bed and then he noticed that his body was covered in bandages and if he had to say, he would say an amateur put them on him, most probably Azazel.

As if waiting for his cue Azazel walked into his room but he was not alone. Along with him walked in another man he was wearing a black kimono and haori with matching black hakama and he was wearing zori sandals. He had a handsome face; His eyes were slit like similar to snakes but his were blood red in colour which went very well with his white skin and his hair were a dirty orange coloured. As he inspected the man it appeared as if the man was doing the same thing the only difference was where he eyed the orange-head as he would eye a stranger the man eyed him as if he knew Naruto. He was about to ask what was going on and as if knowing what was going to happen Azazel interjected.

"Before things go into the next level crazy that this guy is about to bring let me fill you on the stuff you should already know. As you would have suffered some memory loss the same happened with me when I fell, so suspect same for you, so you are a fallen now but since we were not banished by good old dad but got corrupted our wings only turned black as for your memory all I can fill you up on is that you used familiarity with [TELEPORT] to come at my doors and that my friend was a week ago since my hut could not fill two people in I found this place, bandaged you up read your energy and I must say surviving Azrael's Exploding spear with last second teleportation so she might not up the power is something worth mentioning it shows that you are a warrior not just a blacksmith. From what I was able to gather from my sources you fell because of anger."

As soon as Azazel said that Naruto interjected "Not Anger but envy."

"Yeah about that I heard you met Helel before you fell so I searched for foreign energies inside your system and found three, one was obviously from Azrael but the other one was dark. Darker than anyone I have ever felt after research I was able to find out that this energy belonged to Helel."

After Azazel finished there was silence in the room Naruto digesting the fact that a simple colouring of his light to Orange by Lucifer had destroyed his dreams and after some moments of thoughts Naruto had two things to say.

"Lucifer, he likes himself to be called Lucifer not Helel."

The other two occupants of the room gave each other a look and then nodded towards Naruto.

"You said Three but explained Two what about the other one?" Naruto asked.

"Good seems that your senses have not dulled yes there was a third and to explain that to you is why we have the third person in this room. My man by all means" Azazel said and motioned for the third person to step forward. The third person stepped forward and started speaking in a husky almost feral voice.

"The reason why I came to you is because I was in the underworld investigating a peculiar thing where a type of power that should not exist in the underworld had suddenly became active in the area." Said the stranger.

"Was it Lucifer?" asked Naruto. 

"more or less you see to understand about this power you have to understand something that exist outside your small angel-devil world something that exist outside well beyond the comprehension of many it all leads to the start, the start of world as we know it, it was at times far before we can understand there was nothing in this vast world as we know it there only existed a sphere of infinite colours where white and black existed together in harmony where there was just nothing and everything at the same time but this sphere it made a decision. A decision to expand but before it did that it creates three beings out of itself the three beings were in order **LIFE** the everything mother, **UNKNOWN** the neutral and finally **TRIHEXA** the agent of apocalypse. And after there birth the sphere expanded creating everything we know and beyond and as for the lack of better term 'children' of this sphere they completed their duties life formed on all world, magic, disaster, death and other unknown factors all around the world started occurring. And once in a while there would be occurrence of total and complete Annihilation or a better term **Apocalypse**."

"All right this is new information I get it but what does this have to do with the biblical faction. With me?" asked Naruto.

"About that it all has to do with the Unknown he is the one that is responsible for the chaos and order that happens. You see Life made everyone equal and that was not right for this world so he started giving magic and powers to selected beings"

"Gods"

"Precisely these gods were given many powers but sometimes some were given powers a little above other powers two of these you should know about are [Power of light] that belongs to Almight the biblical god and [Power of Destruction] that belongs to strongest God Shiva." Added the stranger and waited for this much to sink in everyone's brain by this time Azazel and stranger had taken seats on chair and table respectively. After making sure that others were ready he continues.

"There is a saying that when Shiva was getting his powers he took to the power to destroy so well that the unknown had to use excessive power to fill Shiva's magic and in this tug of war to take and give the power some was 'spilled' and stored into a chalice by Shiva and he hid it somewhere away from everyone even though it just mere drop in front of his ocean of power he knew its abilities and it seemed to have been lost in legends not history. But my mother was able to sense that the power was being released into the world and she sent me to search for it and I was able to gather that Lucifer found that chalice and tried to fuse it with a lot of devils and finally was able to find a man that could handle it someone named Bael. Zekram Bael."

"Now even though Mr. Detective had his job finished he did a little snooping around and found out why Lucifer was doing what he was doing he is preparing." Azazel suddenly added.

"Preparing for what?" asked Naruto.

"My guess. A war" answered Azazel.

There was silence in the room once again, everyone feeling the dread settle.

"But what does this have to do… wait the third energy I am one of the ones that are given higher powers by the unknown aren't I that's why you are here investigate my powers" Naruto said while giving the orange head a look that said he wanted some form of confirmation and he got it in a form of a nod from the orange head but the orange head also added something of his own.

"More or less you see you were never supposed to..." the stranger mumbled.

"Supposed to what?" Naruto asked.

"Supposed to exist." Said the stranger.

"Say what now"- Azazel

"What!" -Naruto

"Let me explain before you take it the wrong way you see what I mean is you are not supposed to exist as an Angel." Stated the Stranger.

"What? You know what explain yourself please before I start doubting that I am awake and this all shit is a dream." Exclaimed Naruto in anger.

"Fine I will tell you alright but before that you have to know something that is very important and promise to at least believe whatever I say alright both of you?" said the stranger.

"Yeah alright" said Azazel said while Naruto nodded to this.

"First thing first. My name is Kurama Otsutsuki. Son of Kaguya Otsutsuki and your brother Naruto Uzumaki" said the Stranger I mean Kurama.

 **This chapter is smaller than I originally planned because I wanted to update within 24hrs of tyrantkings follow and also so that I can leave you all at a cliff-hanger.**

 **Thank you for reading this peeps and if you liked it and have something to say drop a review and now I have a common reply to everyone**

" **thank you for liking my story I am not getting a beta but thank you for liking my work and I hope I can keep delivering**

 **Orangenblackboi out.**


	3. Last Life Pt 1

**THE LAST LIFE PT. 1**

NOTE: LAST CHAPTER'S TITLE WAS ' **SOMEBODY ELSE**.'

This part The Last Life is going to be little bigger and will contain many original idea's please do not copy the original ideas without permission and it will also have a lot of chronological and historical mistakes. I will try my best to prevent them but cannot help it if I miss anything. Don't hesitate to point my mistakes out. Thank you,

NARUTO POV.

The things that Kurama told me freaked me the fuck out I had a hard time digesting everything but for story telling purposes I'm going to tell you about the 'person' that was Kurama's brother. He looked just like me well he was me. Before he died and was reincarnated by God into me. Why? You will know at the end, it's an interesting story after all.

Let's start with the other Naruto's birth from what Kurama told us he was born to a Youko who belonged to a renowned family. His mother was named Kushina and father was a shinshoku named Minato. Minato was threatened by Kushina's family for he was a human and she was a royalty, a youkoi royalty. So as soon as Naruto was born his mother was dragged away from him back to her family. Naruto and his father were left alone but that was not the ending of their problems.

Father was murdered by the people of the local shrine for he had corrupted the shrine by courting a 'monster'. Minato was able to get Naruto in an orphanage but the orphanage rejected a half monster. He was left on the streets but the streets were a little kinder to the young boy. A couple adopted Naruto. He was four-year-old. For the next two years he had a life. Able to play games, eat hot, sleep warm but it ended when he understood what the couple were, they were an incubus and succubus couple that liked little boys. Liked them a little too much. So, from ages of six to twelve Naruto had to go through constant rape and whenever he didn't comply he was beaten, stabbed or tortured. One way or another he was in hell, His personal Hell that would have broken any man, beast or god but if the higher power had given the kid nothing materialistic they had given him a titan's will and ability to smile and taunt even death directly on its face. So, he gathered every last bit of his will and life with some gold he stole from the couple and ran. Ran away from everyone and everything he knew. Then started doing small jobs for himself, bigger job for others and then became a legendary outlaw.

NON-POV.

DECKS SALOON.

FIVE YEARS AFTER NARUTO RAN FROM THE COUPLE

You could see everything in this saloon you would expect from an outlaw saloon. Guys drinking anything they can get their hands on. Some girls trying to make a quick buck through these low lives and some independent girls as well. Music was on and people were playing, talking, dancing or doing anything that they wanted. It was to these conditions that a younger Kurama walked into. He had heard of the legendary outlaw named 'Black Lone wolf' which was pretty self-explanatory title. He wore black, he worked alone, he had some similarities to wolves. The reason Kurama was looking for this outlaw was because he had heard that this outlaw could do almost anything, he had knowledge to use almost every weapon in the book and Kurama needed his abilities to steal something. Something very valuable.

"Yo orange head you need something" Asked the bar keeper to Kurama as he has been sitting on the bar looking at the bottle showcase for a while.

"Nah... I'm goo..." Kurama was just about tell the barkeeper but he and everyone else was interrupted by a large shout that originated at the entrance of the building.

"Look at you sorry bunch still where I left y'all"

Everyone including Kurama looked at the man who had walked in he wore a black pants with a dirty grey V-neck T- shirt under a black overcoat that had seen better days, on his hip was a belt that had a pair of swords in their sheath. Kurama could not be sure but he was pretty sure that the swords Naruto had were a samurai katana pair consisting of a tachi and nodachi. He also had bow holstered across his torso and quiver on his back full of black arrows with red feather fletching. He also had a green gem necklace (Tsunade's necklace) around his neck.

"Hey guys look who is here 'the garbage prince'." one of the thuggish looking guys said as him and his mates laughed for some seconds but before he was joined by others from the bar in laughing, Naruto commented.

"I ain't a prince of your life Rig." Naruto offhandedly replied as he made his way to the bar and everyone laughed their asses off on 'Rig'.

At the bar Kurama noticed Naruto come next to him leaned on the bar and grabbed a bottle of alcohol right off the showcase opened it and took a chug out of it. He leaned back on the chair and gazed at the people in the bar as they have gone back to their activities. Kurama saw the bar keeper make his way to Naruto behind the bar he leaned on it next to Naruto in such a way that he was between Kurama and Naruto.

"I take it you got what score you wanted" said the Barkeeper.

"Of course, bk but this time it wasn't something I could sell for some gold it was something that should be kept away from reach of people so I did exactly that chucked the son of a bitch in the darkest loneliest place I could think about. Sorry cannot pay you for a while" Naruto told the bar keeper.

"You got my children and a whole lot of other people out and away from these dumps into stable future you can drink for free your whole life for all I care" said the Barkeeper.

"Ohh... I wouldn't make that deal with me if I were you" told Naruto as he took another chug from the bottle.

"What you immortal or something" finally Kurama interjected.

"Yeah that's not right this kid has arrived here with more injuries than you could keep count. Would have died if everyone didn't like his stupid mug" said the Barkeeper as he started to move away towards another guy.

"He doesn't understand that immortality that we have is different from their understanding we can die when someone kills us, we get hurt, we just don't age past a certain age" said Kurama as he moved his head towards Naruto to face him.

"We? You one of the tailed ones, aren't you? I hate the ones with tails you know that?" Said Naruto as he too moved to face Kurama.

"I don't care if you hate me I need your help... or better I need your service" said Kurama with a little edge in his voice.

"I don't work that way"-Naruto.

"Used to, didn't you?"- Kurama.

"Used be powerless. Not anymore. I'm not a thief I'm an outlaw I have a code of honour I never go down on my promise. If you need a hired goon contact Orochimaru that ass wipe has all the variety you need" Naruto said as he drowned the bottle in one go and left the bar.

"Why did mother choose him for this mission is over me." Kurama murmured to himself and made his way out of the bar. as soon as he was out he realised it was almost nightfall and the surrounding area was getting quite as well. Kurama made his way towards his inn for the evening he heard a 'voice'. It had to be pretty far and pretty faint for him to only 'feel' the voice, since he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the evening he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and focused.

'About six miles... east from here' thought Kurama and simply vanished from the location. As he was making his way towards the location he heard another sound a little ahead of him and slowed down to see who was this person that he was moving so fast and to miss Kurama's sensor ability. As he made his way towards the person and he saw the man he was here in this town for in the first place. Naruto was running faster than speeds possible for any human but he was slower than youkoi even hybrids.

'Either too top conditioned human or sloppy youkoi'

Kurama was so busy focusing on Naruto that he didn't notice that they were at location from which the 'sound' originated but he did notice Naruto run up a wall, leap directly beyond the next building straight towards the alley way. While airborne he nocked two arrows and fired into the valley and landed. Kurama landed right behind him to see that both Naruto's arrow had pierced through a man shoulder and stuck the man into the ground and left some cracks into the ground that were currently being filled with the man's blood while he was shouting with agony. Kurama diverted his eyes from the man to a woman whose clothes were torn, her torso was clearly visible and she was crying and then she had made her way into hugging Naruto and crying into his chest.

"Thank you... thank you" the woman was constantly crying and mumbling into his chest.

"It's fine now" told Naruto as he held his palm out and a cloth appeared and he wrapped it around the girl and then looked her directly in her eyes. She nodded and moved out of his way as he made his way towards the man he had stuck to the ground. He placed his foot directly on his cheek and started applying pressure.

"I'm sorry... it was a drunk mistake... I swear. I won't ever do this again" said the man.

"The thing that hurts more than an arrow going in, is an arrow coming out of the body!" Said Naruto as he pulled the arrows out while making the man roar in pain.

"Now I am going to ask you one simple question and your answer decides what happens to you... now are you going to lie to me?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes! Yes, I won't lie to you" shouted the man.

"Do you have a family?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes! I live with my mother." Told the man.

Naruto did not say a single word. He looked back at the girl he saved and then he re-nocked one of the two arrows and shot directly into his femoral artery not that anyone knew that it would be called that in future and then fired the other arrow on the other leg. Then turned around and started to leave.

"You will bleed out within minutes that's all the mercy I will grant your mother." Said Naruto without looking at the man.

"No! Please help me" shouted the man.

"You tried playing god to another person's life. I just returned the favour. But I granted you mercy from the death by the hands of a demon. Non-merciful Me" said Naruto as he made his way towards the woman and this was the time Kurama spoke for the first time.

"You tortured someone weaker than you. I thought you had morals." said Kurama.

"You can smell it, I know you can." Replied Naruto.

"Smell what?" Questioned Kurama even though he knew the answer himself. He wanted Naruto to say it.

"Fear." Replied Naruto as He bridal carried the woman.

"You know about it so that means you can too. Right?" Asked Kurama.

"No. I cannot smell fear. I smell something different, something very different." Replied Naruto.

"What?" Questioned Kurama as they both leapt to the rooftops. This time Naruto showed the manoeuvrability of an adult youkoi. They reached a property that was just outside the town's boundaries. It was bigger than normal residential buildings, they entered the building and Kurama saw that they had entered directly into a large hall with multiple tables in it many women and some children were eating what looked like some hot good garb. As soon as he entered behind Naruto he saw all eyes on them. Some women Kurama identified as women he saw at the bar when he was waiting for Naruto to arrive. An old lady came towards Naruto and supported the woman he had with her and the old lady said.

"This curse is spreading faster than we can keep up Little Naruto"

"Yes, but you are the last bunch after you within next four hours the hunt begins" Replied Naruto.

"But isn't there another way!" they all heard a woman shout from the corner they all focused on her and saw that she had fresh hair and according to the way she was dressed, she looked like a newlywed.

Kurama moved his head around and then noticed almost every women had been crying then he activated his senses and then he felt it.

Fear.

Every women were harbouring so much fear it felt like he was going to die from the sheer pressure of these feelings. His senses were numbing.

"Don't do that you will die" said Naruto as he moved out of the building into the open. Kurama after getting his senses back walked behind Naruto. Outside Naruto was looking at the moon shine while he was caressing his nodachi's hilt. Kurama joined him and looked at the moon as well.

"I believe you have some questions" said Naruto while his focus was still at the moon.

"I'll ask the most obvious one. What is going on here?" Asked Kurama while staring holes on the back of Naruto's head.

"What do you know about Abusivam witches?" Asked Naruto.

"They create curse objects or rituals that function and manipulate in a particular way traveling from one infected to another without end." Narrated Kurama as he was taught by his mother.

"Hmmm. That's a load of crap. They don't create 'objects or rituals' all they create are rituals, these rituals take hold of an object, that becomes the carriers itself." Said Naruto as he smirked a little.

"Yeah... and how can you be so sure jerk ward." Replied Kurama. Clearly angry at Naruto for his attitude.

"Books and real life are different orange. How many Abusivam witches have you encountered in Your life?" Asked Naruto.

"None. And what does this have to do with what is going on here?" Said Kurama.

"Well I have met 6 all super crazy, but they pay handsomely for gathering shit for them so I was given a delivery address for a new witch by a broker I went to the location with the stuff she wanted. Normally I meet the witches, flirt with them a little take my payment and leave. But this time it was different. I made it to her town and the money was hanging from her door with a note to leave the material at her door, knock twice and leave. I did just that you know. 1 month later there was a rumour that the town in which this witch resided. Every single person had died children and women rapped before being suffocated to death. And then the men killed each other in a grand brawl leaving nothing but rotting bodies. Now as I have told you I have a code that tells me always leaves innocent people out of my problems so I investigated this problem and found out the reality." Explained Naruto as he turned around to look at the buildings door through which the old lady from earlier had walked out carrying two hot plates of the nights meal.

"You both kids want to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah... thanks for bringing it out" told Naruto as he took one plate from her passed it to Kurama who nodded to him then smiled and thanked the woman. During this Naruto has made his way to a nearby rock and sat on it. He was soon joined by Kurama while a small black-haired kid came from inside. He walked near them carrying a jar of water and placed in near Naruto and walked back next to the old lady. Before he could dig in he looked at the lady and the kid and told them to go inside and lock the door.

"I found the witch on her bed. She had poisoned herself and left a letter for me." added Naruto.

"What!? A letter specifically for you." Kurama asked in amazement and curiosity.

Naruto took a spoonful bite of his meal and chewed for some moment before he reached into an inner pocket of his black coat and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to Kurama and focused back on his meal, while Kurama on the other hand started reading the letter.

 _Dear,_

 _Mr. Black lone wolf._

 _I knew you would come back to the town to see who did that to the town people and I knew you would connect this to me after all I wanted you to and you really are smart I will cut to the answers you are looking forward to why? Why I did what I did? What? What exactly did I do?_

 _Your answers take us back to the last winter. I was walking through the alleys of this town back to my home like I did every day. But a woman of my age, orphan and unmarried only asks for certain something that only a particular breed of animals can give._

 _Rape._

 _I was so alone that night, I was so afraid only if I could bring myself to hate them with all my fury. You would have come and given them death that they deserved but alas! I could not, not then anyways. I did bring myself to hate them later, not just them but everyone in this town. Women of this town branded me as whore. Men looked at me as an object. Children looked at me like I was a witch._

 _Witch._

 _I thought of making one thing true. I did. I became a witch, I learned the art of manipulation in magic to its core. I heard about you from the circle of us witches and tried learning about you and think about my surprise when I heard that those five men had been punished for their crimes by being hanged to death in the town square by none other than you. That gained you my respect. But you were wrong in one thing those five were the physical culprits but this entire town was my maker and killer. I needed revenge so I asked the broker to make you come to my door so that I could charm the note you read to steal a little of your essence._

 _Your essence. Still makes me hot. But your essence it was too strong to be made part of the ritual without a partner._

 _Partner. Me, of course._

 _It is our child that is going to destroy sins from this world. By becoming the sin, itself. It will burn them from inside out._

 _I would have loved to meet you before the woman died and the witch was born._

He read the letter one more time after already reading it once and finishing his meal. Kurama looked at Naruto who was looking at the town this time.

"Hatred" Kurama said simply. Silence lingered in the air for some time and then Kurama added.

"You can sense the Hatred. One harbours."

"Yes." Naruto simply replied.

"So, Your child." Kurama mentioned.

"After the town that the witch lived in there was another Bandit camp about 70 miles north-east of the town. Similar to the last town, every man in the camp had a giant brawl and killed each other. It took me one more raid by 'my child' to realise it a brawl no matter how bloody has a winner."

"The object." Kurama added.

"Precisely, it travels to the next big cluster of sinners to infect, destroy and move on I was able to track 'my child' to this town. The town of 'Outlaws' and realised that the infection had already entered this town. I was too late." finished Naruto.

"But?" added Kurama.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"I just met you today but I have realised there is always a 'But' when it comes to you." remarked Kurama.

Naruto chuckled a little before smiling towards Kurama and then looking towards the building they were standing in front of.

"The infection can only attach to an adult pure human male. I was able to supress it this much but tonight it busts." Said Naruto.

"So, you have been shipping out the women and children out of the town and within the next hour you will try to kill 300 barbaric armed trained outlaws all alone. I can help you. You know." Mentioned Kurama.

"No! I told you I deal with my problems. My child, my problem. Consider this as an audition for why you are here." Said Naruto as he started moving away from the building and motions Kurama to follow him which Kurama does.

"You said you don't steal anymore. What changed?" Asked Kurama.

"Whatever someone like you needs stealing must be dangerous to everyone else so I'll help you... well if I survive tonight that is." Naruto simply said as he turned to the building.

"There is something..." before Kurama could say anything Naruto whistled harshly and there way a mini earthquake originating from where the building stood there was large cloud of dust. It started to clear.

"Is that..."- Kurama.

"Yup~"- Naruto.

"A Shinto mountain toad summon spell!"

The smoke cleared to show a gigantic brown toad with not just the constantly mentioned building but the entire freaking hill on which both men stood for past time on its body. The toad looked towards Naruto and Kurama, Kurama could have sworn the toad smiled at them and he saw Naruto giving a smile towards the toad and then nod. After the nod another earthquake came, stronger than last one and Kurama saw the toad vanish into the clouds of the night sky in a single leap.

"How the fuck do you know Secret sage art: Toad style?!" Questioned Kurama.

"Same way I know everything else. Before abandoning me and my father. My mother sealed memory banks into my brain that unlocked when I turned 12, and let's say I was stuck in situations where my hate for my mother was over powered by my need to get the fuck out of that place." Answered Naruto. As both men waited in silence. Kurama noticed Naruto's eyes turn from his normal blue on white to black on red and his whisker marks thicken. All he said was.

" **It begins"**

Kurama could not sense anything on his sensor. Which meant absence of fear from the men of the town.

" **They do not harbour any emotion other than pure and potent Hatred."** Mentioned Naruto making Kurama understand why his special abilities were not working. Both felt a sudden chill go down their spine. And then they heard it.

Shouts, battle cry of barbarians.

" **They are here."**

Kurama noticed some shadows appear on the towns border as he focused his eyes he could make those shadows into people. They were all armed with Melee weapons. Knifes, swords, axes, hammers, wooden sticks, knuckle dusters and many more. They all were running towards the duo. Kurama could see that they all looked different from their 'original' forms, they all were bulkier and the most obvious change was their flashy blood red eyes. As Kurama went on guard he saw Naruto draw his nodachi which was a black blade with a black and orange hilt with a wolf's mouth as the guard with the blade. This gave the sword an image as if the blade was coming out of the wolf's mouth he and started running towards them. The men followed his actions and started running towards them. A skinny (compared to others) man ran faster than every other man and was only about few feet away from Naruto when three kunai were launched him one hit the skinny man so hard that it went straight through his head and dug into chest of a man directly behind the skinny man and the other two kunai sailed past Skinny man's head and cut straight through necks of two other man, Naruto made a extremely quick dash towards the man with kunai in his chest and push kicked the kunai through him instantly killing him and the kunai dug some feet behind the man. Naruto while in this much battle had moved into some feet ahead of about fifteen men and the kunai that was behind Naruto and the two earlier thrown created a 'V' whose tip faced him and gap held other fifteen men that were behind Naruto now.

" **Explode"** Naruto said as the three kunai were suddenly connected to each other forming a triangle and a large but controlled explosion occurred between the kunai taking the fifteen men down in an instant.

Before Naruto had time to relax a large group of about 20 men jumped towards him Naruto moved his sword in a crescent wave and cut the 20 men in half.

" **That's 39"**

After he annihilated the first wave Naruto looked at the other men that were a little hesitant towards attacking Naruto.

 _ **Back with Kurama at the same moment.**_

"I can sense them now... he installed fear in them... wait the amount of fear it's equal in every single man. That's not possible."

 _ **Naruto.**_

Naruto dug his sword near him and unholstered his bow and then Naruto nocked a arrow and said.

" **Bariq"**

And fired, the arrow sailed some feet and then changed into a lightning bolt of blue colour and struck near a group of 10 men and electrocuted them. Instantly killing them. He followed through 15 times killing a total of 57 more men but he also ran out of arrows at this moment. He the discarded his bow and picked his sword in one hand, he gave the sword a small horizontal swing starting form front hip level to about 45 degrees behind him, while he did this motion the sword's holt and blade both increased in size a little the black blade gained a silvery glow.

" **Let's dance"**

Naruto ran into the village and saw another group of men; this group was larger than the last one and once again they all ran towards each other. They met each other some feet away. The first man tried to stab Naruto but Naruto moved inside his guard and swung diagonally cutting the man in half and in the process, Naruto jumped a little and brought his sword down to kill another man, using the momentum he brought his swords above slicing the man from groin to head each second going up and digging deep. Then Naruto swung around like a fan slicing the neck of five men in the process. His further advance was blocked a sword-holding man. Naruto didn't wait even for a moment and side-kicked the man in his chest throwing him into a group of advancing men. Naruto suddenly had to block about 7 sword strikes from above him, he simply blocked their sword strike and killed them all in a single swing. A man tried to surprise him from behind but Naruto simply dug his sword into the man. The group of men that he had sent flying earlier tried to attack him together but Naruto jumped above the group and brought his sword straight down while shouting,

" **Aleasifa"**

With this strike he killed the entire group. That added 36 more men to his score.

Naruto still in his kneeling knight position when he was suddenly hit with a giant hammer, which send him flying into a nearby building, his sword still stuck on the ground.

" **F** a **t** h **e** r... **s** t **a** y a **w** a **y."** came a mixed voice from Naruto's previous position, since Naruto was a little hazy he could not make out who hit him. As the vision cleared he saw a very bulky muscular man, about 7 feet high at least a foot higher that Naruto, he was bald but had a large moustache and beard. He was shirtless and wore black pants and black boots, he held a hammer which was 5 feet in length completely, with the hammer head weighing at least 110 lbs.

"' **Bear'... No... is that you my 'son' finally the load of people is low enough for you to talk... when this is all over you are grounded you know"**

As soon as Naruto finished that sentence he was slammed by the hammer, there was a large boom, and then a crack sound. Bear looked at his hammer head to see that the hammer head had cracks all over it and Naruto had punched the hammer head but Naruto was bleeding from his right knuckles as well. The cracks deepened and then the hammer head broke completely to show a large axe head hidden inside the hammer.

" **Of course, No wonder he got this custom made"**

Just after that Naruto jumped away from Bear and towards his sword. Then he grabbed hold of his sword in his left hand and did a roll on the ground. He moved his left hand to defend himself from the coming strike.

Just as this happened Bear swung around and jumped towards Naruto, coming down he swung his axe to cut Naruto in half but was stopped by a shield.

" **W** h **a** t? **Y** o **u d** o n **o** t c **ar** r **y a** s **w** o **r** ds **a** n **d k** n **i** v **e** s." Came the voice from Bear.

" **Ohh... you did your homework on daddy? How sweet! But you see my Nodachi can take up to fifteen different forms. Now I'm going to take you back to the class by one of my favourite forms. I call it Shibuki. It's just a scroll of infinite explosive tags on top of a sword hilt. As soon as it experiences pressure. Everyone goes boom-boom"**

After saying that, Naruto swung Shibuki and it connected with Bear's axe but as soon as that happened there was an explosion that splattered Bear's body into charcoal and there was nothing else left. Naruto placed the sword on his shoulder and just stood there in the town square, now that he realised it. They all were coming towards him. He could feel about 70 more around him in the surrounding buildings.

" **Now my boy, this is another one of my good moves like Bariq and Aleasifa but not that fancy named I call it..."**

As Naruto said this he once again went into knight kneel position and added.

" **Ka-boom!"**

And the surrounding area blew up to kingdom come. Leaving nothing but a crater and ashes.

" **No! You are not allowed do this, you will ruin my mother's dream...I will personally kill you"**

As soon as Naruto's 'son' spoke two things happened first all remaining 81 men came towards Naruto's location their weapons armed at him and then all burned, mutilated or whatever bodies were there started coming together and a bright red thread started to join these parts together to form a big demon, it was almost 12 ft high, brown skin, goat's legs, muscular torso with draconic winds, his face was that of a bull and had bulls horns.

" **I am Mallus... son of the punisher witch."**

After that Mallus flew towards Naruto, took hold of him and then threw him away while pulling out Naruto's tachi out it's sheath for the first time.

" **Ohh... you shouldn't have done that kid."**

" **Why? You afraid without it? Need it to be strong? Need it to defeat us?"**

" **Afraid, Yes but not of you, Of my 'pack'. As long as that tachi stays inside, my pack stays away but you just called them"**

" **Your 'pack'?"**

" **I'm a wolf after all"**

 _Howl_

From a nearby fire a big flame erupted and completely vaporised 9 men.

 _Howl_

Water from the atmosphere itself got together, swirled around in circle and then all the water shot through 9 more men.

 _Howl_

A shadowy figure erupted from the ground itself and 9 more men were ripped apart.

 _Howl_

A lightning bolt electrocuted another 9 men.

 _Howl_

A very strong wind blew through another 9 men cutting them in multiple pieces.

 _Howl_

The metal weapons from the surrounding area flew through 9 men and then all collided at one point to start forming a metal figure.

 _Howl(x2)_

Two wolves made out of ice and lava came together from behind Naruto and quickly killed 18 more men.

" _We leave you for some days and you fuck up everything."_ Came a female voice from behind Naruto. Mallus could not even register what happened all he knew was that him and last of 9 men of the town were only left. After that female voice came Mallus focused on the source location and say a white wolf about 10 feet in length and 6 feet in height, nothing fancy appearance wise but she looked extremely majestic.

" **I have an explanation"** Naruto said as he sat up and the wolf came next to him.

" _Sure, you do."_

" **Do not ignore me you beast..."**

" _May I?"_

" **Sure, you never asked before."**

The white wolf did a howl and them Mallus, 9 men that were left and the entire area simply turned to dust. Ending the threat of Mallus, forever.

" _That was Anti-climactic."_

" **of course, you would say that; you didn't just fight 219 armed men"**

"So, that's the wolf of Black lone wolf" Kurama said as he normally strolled into the crater that Naruto was sitting in. Surrounding Naruto stood 9 wolves each of same height of about 5 feet 11 inches and 11 feet 10 inches in length except for the white wolf, who was 12 feet and 6 feet in length and height. All wolves looked different, one wolf was skeleton covered in flames, flames that gave it look as if it's fur was fire and its eyes were black. One wolf was made of water with white eyes. One wolf was made of earth with red eyes. One wolf was made out of purple lightning with white eyes. One was made out of mini tornados and red glowing eyes. One was made of metal with blades coming out of its back and with glowing silver eyes. One was made out of ice with yellow eyes. One was made of rock with lava flowing through it with yellow eyes and finally the white majestic wolf which was largest in size.

" **Kurama meet my pack starting with youngest male flame; Kaen, who by the way is the only other male of this pack. Earth: Ishi, Wind: Kuki, Water: Nami, Lightning: Sanda, Ice and Lava twins: Kori and Yogan and finally their Mother and pack's Alpha. The Particle Beast: Ryushi. My pack."**

"I thought you worked alone."

" **Yeah, I do work alone, this used to be my pack when I was stranded in spirit world. They come when I need their help."**

"You were trapped in spirit world?!"

" _Fun days."_

" **long story. Not that funny for me."**

" _we are leaving son, will meet the next time fates bring us together."_

" **Yeah, bye guys"**

Naruto howled and was joined by his pack and then his packmates all vanished in bright flashes. After they vanished Kurama sat down next to Naruto who had sheathed both his swords by the time Kurama came next to him. As they both sat in silence for some time when Kurama saw Naruto's features finally become normal. Kurama started to speak.

"So, you killed everyone like you said and I presume the towns women and children are safe somewhere, now all that left is some rest and then my job"

"Yeah, so what do you want me to steal anyway?" Naruto said as he looked at the sky to see that it was getting brighter.

"My mother wants me and another friend of ours to assist you in stealing, I quote her, 'The entire Eye of Horus'." Told Kurama as he checked for Naruto's reaction and he saw exactly what he expected, Naruto was wide-eyed and then he sighed heavily. He rubbed his face with both his hands and then said.

"Well, shit."

 **This is the end of chapter 3. Words meanings are given down. Hope you liked this Chapter, see you later guys.**

 **Abusivam- Manipulative**

 **Bariq- Lightning**

 **Aleasifa- storm bringer**

 **Please Review. Orangenblackboi (am) out.**


End file.
